A material, such as a corrugated cardboard, has been used to wrap a product to provide stacking strength. The single piece of cardboard when wrapped around the product requires using glue to hold the cardboard around the product. The single piece is very long and difficult to bend or prebend during the wrapping of the product. To accommodate the wrapping of the product with the single piece of cardboard requires that the film wrapping machine slows down from its normal speed.